


Foundation

by Seascribe



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Cooking, Domesticity, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca, after a hard day's work on the new farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracy7307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/gifts).



> Written for More Joy Day 2013.

When Marcus had dreamed of starting a farm, he had thought with pleasure of going out onto his land each day and coming home to his hearth each night, full of pride in the good, honest work. And it is not that he does not feel that way now, when the dream is a reality; it is just that in his imaginings, the work ceased by the hearth at the end of the day. All he wants is to eat the evening meal and fall straight directly onto his pallet. But there is no evening meal to be had, for both he and Esca had been out with the horses since breaking their fast that morning.

"If you will make the bannock, I will chop the vegetables and put the eggs on to boil," Esca says. They have a small summer garden that has been producing quite well, and the geese have finally settled in and begun laying regularly.

Marcus is glad to leave the chopping and peeling to Esca. He would probably cut off one of his fingers if he were to try; he is that tired. Even kneading the bannock dough is almost more effort than he has in him. But as exhausted as he is, there is something wonderful in this, sharing the work of the meal with Esca. They have no energy for talk, but the silence between them is comfortable. They do not have to talk to know that they are well content in each other's company, in the work they have done today, in the life they are living together.

After they eat, they will leave the washing up for the morning, and Esca will lie down with his head on Marcus' shoulder and his arm across his waist, too tired for anything but the chastest of kisses goodnight. They will sleep their quiet, dreamless sleep, and in the morning, rise together to do it all over again.


End file.
